Various types of fishing line rinse systems are known in the prior art. Fishing line such as Braid and Spectra line is very costly, and, when used in the ocean, can deteriorate quickly. Debris in the line can interfere with casting performance, and salt can transfer from the line onto rod and reel components and cause corrosion. What is needed, and what the present fishing line rinse apparatus provides, is a means of rinsing fishing line while transferring it to a spool independent of the fishing rod and reel for clean and easy storage. What is also needed is an apparatus that is portable and can be powered by any standard drill, rather than one that requires its own electronic components and power source.